


Everything Has Its Time (Sami  Zayn/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Guys! Let me just say, I’ve never written Sami before nor have a read a whole lot about him as much as I admire him. That said, I’m sorry if he’s OOC here! I did my best!(I can’t remember who requested but I think it was anon?): Sami Zayn Beach Smut





	Everything Has Its Time (Sami  Zayn/OC)

Sami let out a noise of frustration as his eye drifted back over to her.

He saw her every week and yet somehow here on the beach in the bikini, she looked more beautiful than he’d ever seen.

The blonde woman holding his attention sat with Brie and Nikki on their towels beneath a large umbrella. Even being in the shade couldn’t keep her form projecting brightness and beauty.

Melody was innately gorgeous, with her long dirty blonde curls and sun kissed skin that made her baby blue eyes stand out like no other person’s ever had. 

Her emerald green one piece bathing suit complemented her skin incredibly well and accented her shapely body in ways that made him wish he could run his fingers along it.

Even from his spot with his friends, he could hear her laughter float over the salty air, mixing with the noises of the waves slapping the shore and the shouts and squeals of the other occupants on the beach.

“Hey, ya alright there?” Finn asked, stealing Sami’s attention back from the tempting beauty across the sand.

The redhead looked over to his friend and cocked an eyebrow.

“Hmm? Why wouldn’t I be?” he replied.

Finn smirked a bit and elbowed Sami.

“Come on Sami. I know ya prol'ly better than anyone else. Ya been makin’ goo goo eyes over at Melody for quite a bit now, but ya ain’t gone and talked to her like ya normally do. Did somethin’ happen?” Finn asked.

With a slight blush, Sami rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. He gave a shake of his head before he sighed.

“Nah, nothing happened man. It’s just- This is the first time I’ve really been at a loss of how to approach her. You know I’ve liked her for months now, and we’ve become pretty close, but right now? She’s just beautiful beyond words. I think- I think I want to make my move today but-”

“Um, I’d suggest ya go now and do that then, because it seems like someone else is interested as well,” Finn cut him off, looking behind Sami with narrowed eyes.

Surprised at Finn’s words, Sami jerked around just to find Randy sitting with the group of girls. He had no reason to be there except for Melody, as Nikki dating John and Brie was married to Daniel. Clenching his fists in frustration, he watched on for a moment, not wanting to over react.

That train of thought went out through the window when he saw Randy place his hand on Melody’s knee, and the nail in the coffin that made him jump up was the look of discomfort on her face. She didn’t like his advances. He’d seen that look when Rollins had asked her out multiple times and she’d later confided in him that said man made he get crawly skin.

Dusting off his swim trunks, he made his fingers unclench as he headed over to them. When he was within a few feet of them, Melody looked up and relief washed across her face.

“Hey Sami!” she said happily, brushing off Randy’s hand and jumping up straight into the ginger’s arms.

The hard line his lips had formed out of anger instantly melted as he felt her arms wrap around his midsection. Without missing a beat, he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

“Hey Mel. How’s it goin’?” Sami asked as he rocked her side to side gently.

She hummed softly and said, “Good, but better now that I have my ginger bear here.”

A laugh bubbled up in his throat and it came out easily when she peeked her head up at him with a sly grin.

“Wanna come check out this little rock cove I found earlier?” he offered.

“Hey, Zayn, dude. We were talking here. I’m sure you can show her your little rocks later,” Randy finally spoke up.

Sami licked his lips as his brown eyes narrowed at the older man.

“You know-”

“Actually I’d love to go. I’ll catch you guys later,” Melody said, cutting off any angry retort Sami could give.

He forced his body to relax when she laced their fingers and nudged him slightly. Squeezing her hand gently, he pulled her along to walk down the beach together.

After a moment of silence between the two she finally spoke up.

“Thanks for coming to the rescue. Randy is worse than Seth,” she said.

Sami looked down and saw her beautiful lips curled down in a frown.

“Ah, it’s no problem. You know that,” Sami replied, “I’m always gonna rescue and protect you Mel.”

That brought a familiar grin to her face before she pressed into his side, but not before he caught her cheeks heating red.

“Why can’t I find a guy like you Sami?” she asked quietly, “You’re perfect.”

That statement made is heart clench. It made him warm with joy for her to call him perfect, but at the same time it sounded like she had already counted him out. That she wanted a guy like him, but not him himself.

Giving his head a slight shake, he took a deep breath and ran a hand over his beard. He just had to go for it, consequences be damned.

“Me-”

“Is that it?!”

Her delighted voice drew his eyes up. Indeed they were near the small cove he had found. Forcing on a smile, he rubbed her shoulder.

“Yep, this is it. I really think you’ll like it.”

The area was lit up by the slowly lowering sun and pinks, oranges, and deep yellows painted the walls warmly, making the interior warm but cooler still compared to the direct sunlight outside. The small pebbles under foot grew to bigger ones until they were large enough to sit on in a circle around the shallow pool of water.

“This is gorgeous,” Melody breathed in awe.

“Take your sandals off and you can dip your feet in the water,” he told her softly as he nudged his own off.

The blonde removed herself from his side and immediately he missed her warmth.

“Can I hold your hand for balance?” she asked.

He promptly stuck out his hand which she grabbed and a stupid grin slid on his face as he watched her struggle to get her sandals off while remaining upright. Finally she got them off and sat carefully on one of the big, smooth rocks and he copied her motions.

As their toes made ripples in the water, he bit his bottom lip and contemplated how he was to approach her.

“Hey, Mel, can I ask you something?” Sami asked slowly.

Melody looked up and he coughed softly, feeling jittery in anticipation of her possible rejection. Her diamond like eyes stared at him curiously.

“Melody, I- You know you’re my best friend. Lately though, I can’t help but really realize how beautiful you are, and-”

Hands lightly smacked his cheeks suddenly and yanked him down. His warm brown eyes opened wide in shock as he felt her soft lips crash against his own. It was timid and short and when she pulled back, her cheeks were bright red and she was biting her lip.

“Took you long enough to say something. I was starting to think you weren’t interested like I am,” she murmured, thumbs caressing his beard hairs gently.

“You like me back then?” he asked.

A smile flourished across her mouth as she nodded. Happiness burst through his chest and he couldn’t stop himself from jumping forward and kissing her again. The feeling of joy and lust and overwhelming relief released like a star burst. Her skin was warm under his fingers as he gently laid his hands against her sides.

“So long,” she whispered between kisses.

He paused and looked at her in confusion. Her hand rubbed up from his elbows to his shoulders, causing goosebumps to trail along delightfully.

“I wanted you since the day I met you, but I always thought you were with someone, and then when I realized you were single, it felt like I was just a friend to you,” she admitted quietly.

“That’s ridiculous, because I’ve felt the same,” he replied.

There was a beat of silence before they were both laughing quietly.

“Well, now we know,” she said, finger walking her hand up to his hair, “What should we do about it?”

With a groan, he smashed their lips together again. He knew just what he wanted to do, but the location was less than desirable for that so for now he’d do the other thing he’d dreamed about doing since he’d gained interest in her.

Slipping carefully off the rock, he moved and settled in the sandy rocks on his knees, chest pressed against the large rock and between her thighs.

“I know what I want to do,” he growled lowly when he pulled their lips apart.

He met her gaze, searching for any hesitation, but her blue orbs were wide as she gave one nod, pursing her pouty lips.

“Whatever you want,” she agreed.

Without a second thought, he hooked his fingers in her bikini bottoms.

“Lift up your butt,” he instructed, “And hold tight onto the rock.”

As the green bottoms came off, he studied every inch of flesh his knuckles stroked on the way down. Her tanned skin was soft and smooth, every slight dimple and mark on her skin making it even more perfect as it made her completely her. When she leaned back and planted her hands on the rock, his gaze traveled up her body; her stomach slim with a softness instead of the muscles some of the women had, her perfect breasts concealed in the matching green fabric, her slightly angular jaw followed by plump lips, soft nose, round cheeks, and those piercing eyes that were trained right on him. He couldn’t help but swallow thickly at the intensity in her gaze. For being sweet and small, she held such power in those orbs.

Not breaking eye contact, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her knee. Her lips parted and she drew in a shaky breath. Each peck up along her skin only served to make her breathe deeper and her face flush a deeper red. Finally he broke the stare down and immediately ran his eyes across the lovely display she gave. Wrapping his fingers around her thighs, he carefully drew he closer to the edge and dove in.

He kissed the lines of flesh down both sides where her mound and thighs joined, thoroughly enjoying the gasps and moans she let out. He was unable to stop himself, moaning as her wetness coated his nose and lips as he ran them up her slit. She smelled delicious, musky and sweet and everything he craved. Pressing a kiss right above her clit, he quickly moved back down and ran his tongue up the same trail. Her thighs shivered under his hands as a low, throaty moan filled the small cove.

Adjusting his posture to lower down, he winced slightly as a small rock bit into his shin but ignored it over all. It was a small annoyance compared to the experience occurring.

“S-Sami, oh jeez,” Melody whimpered as his tongue finally flitted over her nub.

His fingers found her wet entrance and once he heard a hum of appreciation, he pushed his middle one in.

She gasped and her hips bucked against his face before she shuddered again and went still. He took advantage of his position and tilted his head to rub his beard against her inner thigh.

“Ah! That tickles!” she squeaked.

Sami chuckled against her flesh when she smacked the back of his head softly. She surprised him even further when this small fingers curled in his slightly shaggy red hair. It made him even more eager to please her quicker, to feel her pulling on his strands as she came. With a groan, he sped his tongue up and forced a second finger into her pussy, earning a whimpering squeal. Her walls fluttered around his digits. Pointing his tongue, he flicked her pearl faster, ignoring the twinge in his jaw, and curled up his fingers as he started spearing her core. He heard her breathing becoming harsh panting and curses started leaving her in a deadly angelic tone, light but husky in ways that made his rock hard cock twitch in his swimming trunks.

“S-S-Sam-Sami, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come!” she moaned suddenly.

His lips suctioned around her clit for a second before he lavished the nub eagerly. His fingers moved in deeper, stretching her tight hole, until she let out a shrieking moan. As he predicted, her fingers curled in his hair and yanked hard as she pulled his face in closer. His name had never sounded better than when she was sobbing it. It made up for his lack in ability to breathe and the gush of fluids coating his hands was icing on the cake. Drawing out his fingers, he promptly shoved his tongue into her pussy and moaned as her taste filled his senses.

“Jesus Sami, oh my god,” she cried, “Again!”

Not another word was needed as he twisted up his tongue and darted it in and out of her slick core. The feel of her walls clamping down on his muscle came right before her sweet nectar. He couldn’t stop a moan as she tried to push him away with whimpers and whines. When he finally came up and breathed in frantically, he anxiously looked to her face, grinning when he found her with a small smile and red from her forehead to her collar bone.

“That was, just wow,” She whispered.

He rose, taking a second to gingerly work the kinks out of his sleeping legs, and then smashed his mouth against hers. Her hands cupped the back of his neck and his bicep, squeezing softly until they parted.

Her bright blue eyes studied his warm brown ones before a hand found his painfully hard cock.

“Let me return the favor?” she asked coyly.

“Later. I want to be in a more comfortable place the first time I get you so I can savor everything,” he admitted with a roguish grin, “Been dreamin’ about that too long not to have it perfect.”

Her lips parted as she was about to reply but a voice calling their names cut her off.

“Ya in here?” Finn yelled.

“Yeah! Just a minute man!” Sami called back.

Melody and Sami paused, simply staring at each other, and then started snickering.

“Almost got caught,” she said.

“Mm, exactly why we need a private place so I can ravish you,” he rumbled.

With one last kiss, he helped her stand and they got their shoes on to head back outside where Finn stood with a huge grin.

“Finally!”

Melody gave a well-placed elbow to the Irishman’s gut and said, “You be nice Balor.”

He chuckled but held up his hands and said, “Yes ma'am. I suppose I’ll be rooming with Neville?”

“Might be best,” Sami replied with a slight blush.

Before Finn could reply, Melody wrapped her arm around Sami and said in a suggestive tone, “Yes, it is the best idea because otherwise you won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

With a look of mock disgust, Finn chuckled and the trio walked back towards the rest of their friends, the couple not retracting in order to give a silent notice to all the people in attendance.

Sami looked up as he heard a grumble and curse, just to find Randy glaring at them with a crushed beer can in his hand. A smug smirk came to the ginger’s face and he simply tightened his grip on Melody’s waist as they headed over towards him and the girls.

Maybe it was childish but he felt extremely proud to be able to flaunt his new status in front of everyone, especially Orton.


End file.
